whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad
"Mad" is the debut performance of Little Jerry and the Monotones on Sesame Street. Little Jerry names things that makes him mad and how he responds to them when so. The song ends with the members storming off the stage. Lyrics 'Beared Singer: '''We're mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very very angry. '''Bearded Singer: '''Real mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''When someone socks me in the eye and they don't even tell me why that makes me mad. '''Background Singers: '''Yeah, we're angry, very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''And when I'm walking down the street and someone stomps upon my feet that makes me mad. '''Background Singers: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''Well, my hands are shaking and my knees get weak. My voice sounds funny when I try to speak. I don't wanna see no-one to way next week when I get mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Caveman: '''So mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy-Red-Hair Singer: '''When I try to climb a tree and then I fall and hurt my knee that makes me mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer and Bearded Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: And '''When I see some girls and boys and they won't let me share their toys, that makes me mad. '''Background Singers: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''Well, I feel so angry that I want to roar. I wanna run home and slam the door. I don't wanna see nobody no more when I get mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: Yeah, '''We're angry. Very very angry. C'aveman: 'Real mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. Ahhh '''Bearded Singer: '''Mad, mad, mad. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''When I get mad, my face turns red. '''Bearded Singer: '''Real mad. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''All the hair stands up on the top of my head. '''Bearded Singer: '''Mad, mad. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''I start crying, it's a terrible scene. Wanna let out a scream. Whoa! '''Caveman: '''Mad, mad. '''Caveman and Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Bearded Singer: '''Real mad. '''Caveman and Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''When I see some kids at play and they tell me to go away, that makes me mad. '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: M'y brother's naughty as can be and then my mama yells at me, that makes me mad. 'Background Singers: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''Well, I get so mad I wanna stamp and shout. I wanna scream and yell and frown and pout. Now the song is done. You can work this out, get mad. '''Background Singers: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''Woah, mad! '''Ribbon-on-Head Singer: '''Yeah, we're angry. Very, very angry. '''Crazy Red Hair Singer: '''Yeah, mad! ''(The band starts yelling angrily as they leave the stage) Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Feelings Category:Anger